


The Strongest Bark

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: The Garden 'Verse [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His faith in her was stronger than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Bark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/gifts).



> Old fic.

_If I believe in one thing, just one thing: I believe in her._

Time Lords spent centuries studying, learning, and wondering all there was in the universe. Even with all of time at their disposal, they never truly experienced what they learned for there were few that actually _went out into the universe_. Most chose to stick to their books, occasionally making _safe_ trips throughout time and space to learn some more, but they always returned home. With all that education in their background, they knew there was a lot in the universe. But they'd never really **seen** it with their own eyes.

The Doctor had. He'd seen **a lot** of the universe. Not _everything_ , mind you. There was still so much to learn. Most of all, there was too much to **see**. The day he knew everything, might as well stop. What would be the point?

He wasn't the same man he was before the Time War. He could never be that man again. That man had left Gallifrey and travelled amongst the stars knowing that home was still there, waiting for him, even if he knew he'd never stay. He belonged to the universe. He had such a thirst for knowledge, knowledge that couldn't be found in dusty old books. His need to explore new earths, new skies, was what kept him going. He'd had several companions with him, some had stumbled into his ship against his will and theirs, some he'd asked if they'd like to come, and others had barged their way in. He had had the best of friends with him, but he knew they would never be able to give him the comfort one pink and yellow human gave him since he first took her hand and told her to run. He'd changed too much, but she'd given him a chance to become a better person, had shown him _how_ to be a better person. Sometimes his superiority got the better of him and, as much as he needed that hand to hold, he sometimes needed to be brought down a notch or two more. She'd become _so much more_ than someone to show off to, more than someone to lean on when things got tough.

_“It said I was going to die in battle.”_

_“And it lied.”_

Looking at Rose Tyler as they departed once they knew their new, curious friends were safely away from the black hole, he knew he still had a lot to learn. There was one thing, however, that he unequivocally knew, one thing that was stronger than any previous knowledge, and that was his belief in one Rose Tyler. He knew something was coming, but he'd do everything in his power so that they'd make it through. They were the stuff of legend. He was a Time Lord and she was a human woman who was _so much better_ than he could ever be, but he tried. He did his best to be better for her and the universe was lucky he had her.

She'd become _his everything_ and he'd be damned if he ever let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Old AN: Dedicated for fogsblue's birthday!


End file.
